Golf carts may be pushed or pulled during walking. The position of the handle of the golf cart disposed on the frame of the golf cart often may not be changed, which may present a plurality of problems such as pushing or pulling a golf cart when walking on level ground, walking uphill, walking downhill or accommodating users of different sizes using the golf cart. For each user, the height between the handle of the golf cart and the user may be different, so if the users may not adjust the height of the handle, then it will be an inconvenience for the user. If the golf cart handle height may be adjusted, it will give users more convenience.